


Le Petite prince

by FlyingSpoon



Category: The Black Cauldron (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSpoon/pseuds/FlyingSpoon
Summary: After fell into the cauldron, Horned King found himself in the school and was locked up in the storage room by a familiar face. But the one who helped him out made him more surprise.





	Le Petite prince

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Black Cauldron (Disney)  
> Pairing: Horned King/Taran of Caer Dallben  
> Note: Present AU. (Taran as a student and was Dallben's nephew. Eilonwy as a school girl.)
> 
> **I'm not an English speaker and English isn't my main language so if you spot any mistake please just tell me, I'll be thankful for that**

"Hey!" Yelled the girl. The redhead boy turned back to her. 

"What?" He asked.

"I need some help here" she beckoned, "I've heard that you are fantasy fan, you may help me with this guy"

Taran narrowed his eyes, followed her.

"My name is Eilonwy, call me princess if you please" she said, "I found this guy tried to steal the skeleton in the lab so I decided to trick him into the storage room instead. And he did really angry, follow me"

When they arrive the storage room, Taran heard the bang on the door. This man must be furious. He didn't stop banging the door.

"Er...hello, please stop banging the door, I will help you out" Taran tried to calm him down. It worked, the bang stopped.

Taran unlocked the door and entered the room, it was dark and cold.

"Hello?"

 

Suddenly, he felt a bony hand grabbed his wrist.

He shuddered.

"You free me from this place"

"I do"

"Tell me, boy, where is this place?" The man in hood asked. 

"School, sir, in the storage room"

The man hissed, "that little girl, locked me up in here as if I was her dog"

"Alright, alright, I will get you out of here"

"You said something about school," the man in hood said, "you are studying here, right?"

Taran nodded

 

"Please take off you hood and your mask, sir, you're making everyone scares of your look" said the boy. "Tell me your name, sir"

The tall figure glanced at him, "I am the most terrifying king of undead, the Horned King. I am the most powerful, my magic could never die."

Taran raised his eyebrows, "sorry to say, but there is no magic here. Where are you from"

 

He took him to the bench, he was going to be late for his way home, Dallben would complain something. But literally, this horned man was really interesting, like a daydream the boy kept dreaming of. 

"My castle, I think I've just recognise you. You are that pig boy, and the girl who locked me up in that room is the princess. But after I fell in the cauldron, I remember nothing" told the Horned King.

"I'm not your pig boy! And Eilonwy is not a princess as well, we both are students!" Yelped the redhead. "Take off your mask, sir, I want to see your face"

The man took off his mask, showing his firm jaws, red glowing pupils, dark hair slicked back in a casual style. He looked awesome.

"Wow," exclaimed the boy in wonder, "and you have those horns. Is it real? Can I touch it?"

"Don't"

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

"I must get back to my castle"

Taran rolled his green eyes, "there is no castle, please, you aren't in your magic kingdom anymore!" He sighed.

Then he figured out, the myths Dallben kept telling him. He finally knew where was the man come from.

"You are the Horned King!" He widened his eyes, "Dallben told me about your wickedness and your dark magic! And the cauldron, you fell into it. You should have been-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

"I will take you to Dallben"

 

The redhead boy opened his house's door. Dallben was on his rocking chair, Cat on his lap.

"Why so late, Taran?"

"I met someone you might know, I bring him along too"

Dallben turned to him, stunned in surprise.

"My lord, you are the wicked Horned King!" Old man's voice was louder than usual. He rose, Cat jumped from his lap. He pulled Taran towards him. "Stay away from us, I won't let you have our magic pig"

The King laughed, cold.

"I don't need your pig anymore, I just want to find the way to get to my castle" he stepped closer.

"Dallben, it's okay. He's not going to harm you, Cat or Hen-Wen" the boy tried calming him down. "If it's possible, I share my room with him. He is harmless now, look, he isn't a skeleton now. We can just lend him clothes to change his look"

 

I know this is strange, but I'm kinda like it. For if you ship another pair, it's okay, I'm okay with your opinions. Love💓💓


End file.
